SWEET DEATH
by Kihoru
Summary: the GazettE & Guests / L'histoire d'un jeune garçon perdu dans ses sentiments et d'un proxénète dealeur de drogue qui va tenter de l'emprisonner dans son monde...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Fiction inspirée par la lecture du manga Yellow de Makoto Tateno (Tome 1 – Acte 3).

**Note : **Entrée un peu lente... Ca va s'accélérer après. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Sweet death… Littéralement, on pourrait traduire cela par « mort douce »… Pour le jeune garçon que j'étais à l'époque, associer deux mots pareils était grotesque. Surtout quand on savait que cette antithèse servait de nom à une drogue. Mais aujourd'hui, elle prend pour moi tout son sens…

Tout a commencé un soir de 1998. Je venais tout juste d'arriver à la seizième année de ma vie et pourtant, je me lassais déjà. Mon quotidien était morose car une seule chose me manquait, il me manquait et par sa faute j'étais incapable de voir tout ce que j'avais déjà. J'étais aveuglé par ce rêve et pensais ne rien avoir à perdre. Cette soirée m'a ouvert les yeux sur la chance que j'avais eu jusque là mais a aussi marqué le début de mon calvaire.

Les cours étaient terminés et je rentrais comme tous les jours chez moi. Enfin, comme tout les jours, pas exactement. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, ou bien avais je tout simplement peur... Oui, ça doit être cela, j'avais peur de leur réaction, de ce qu'ils allaient me dire. Je savais qu'elle m'avait vu et qu'elle allait le lui raconter. J'étais partagé entre le stress, cette boule dans le ventre à l'idée de les affronter, et le souvenir de cette matinée qui me rendait ivre de bonheur…

-Flashback-

Je me préparais tranquillement quand j'entendis ma mère me presser depuis le salon, « Takanori ! Dépêche toi, Ryo t'attends déjà dehors ! » Je tressaillis à l'énonciation de son prénom. Ce garçon était mon meilleur ami : avec moi, Ryo devenait Reita tout comme moi, Takanori, je devenais Ruki. Un lien très fort nous unissait mais, depuis plusieurs années, mes sentiments pour lui étaient devenus encore plus fort. Il était devenu à la fois la chose que je désirais le plus, mais aussi celle qui me faisait le plus peur. La personne qui me rendait heureux mais aussi celle qui me faisait souffrir…

Comme chaque matin, il était là, à son poste en bas de l'escalier en train de m'attendre…

**Reita :** Toi et le timing ça fait vraiment deux. Dépêche-toi, on va finir par être en retard !

Tout en lui répondant, je descendais les marches une à une le plus vite possible. Dans ma précipitation, j'ai raté une marche et je suis tombé droit dans les bras de Reita qui était venu amortir ma chute.

**Reita :** Hey doucement Ruki, tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?

**Ruki :** Non je crois que ça va, merci…

J'étais à quelques centimètres de son visage et ses yeux agissaient comme un aimant sur moi, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard du sien. Je crois qu'on est bien restés une minute comme ça à se regarder et à essayer de se sonder l'un l'autre. Tout était calme autour de nous, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, une vraie scène de drama vouée à se terminer d'un instant à l'autre…

Reita se leva doucement et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever également. Il ramassa son sac et commença à marcher en direction du lycée. Je restais là, interdit sur le seuil de mon immeuble. Je voulais lui dire à quel point ce moment avait été magnifique, lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour exprimer ces sentiments que je voulais lui transmettre. C'est alors que, dans un élan de désespoir et de folie, je me courrais pour me retrouver face à lui et me jetais dans ses bras. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avec détermination mais lui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. J'ai passé mes bras autour de sa nuque et ai capturé ses lèvres avant qu'il puisse me dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse me décourager. Il fut très étonné dans un premier temps mais il répondit ensuite au baiser en me tenant par les hanches. Je tentais de faire durer ce moment le plus possible en approfondissant encore et toujours le baiser que nous échangions quand je vis ma mère à la fenêtre de notre appartement qui me regardait avec un air désabusé…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Fiction inspirée par la lecture du manga Yellow de Makoto Tateno (Tome 1 – Acte 3).**  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Personne… Je retrouvais notre appartement désespérément vide. Je mis alors à crier, par désespoir de cause, le nom de mes parents mais ne reçu aucune réponse. L'angoisse m'envahissaient, ils devraient pourtant être là, où étaient ils passés ? Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage et mes jambes à courir le plus loin possible de cet appartement.

Je le sais, elle m'a vu et elle lui a tout raconté. Ils sont sûrement partis pour laisser derrière eux ce fils anormal qui souffre de cette étrange maladie qui lui fait aimer un autre garçon et qui va couvrir de honte leur nom. Je m'étais préparé à toutes sortes de réactions mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça serait si radical…

Je déambulais dans les rues, perdu et ne sachant plus quoi faire… Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : lui. J'aurais tout donné pour le voir mais je n'osais pas me rendre chez lui. Je me contentais de continuer ma balade à l'aveugle en espérant tomber sur lui. J'étais si naïf de penser que cela pourrait arriver… D'ailleurs, m'aurait il aidé ? Après tout, il ne m'avait pas repoussé ce matin mais c'était sûrement par pure sympathie. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ressentait des sentiments similaires au miens.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement j'ai pu courir comme cela mais la fatigue m'a rapidement submergé. La peur, le stress, la tristesse et toutes ces questions qui valsaient dans ma tête eurent raison de moi. Mes jambes fléchissaient et je me laissais tomber le long d'un mur pour me retrouver enfin sur le sol, ma tête cachée dans mes genoux ramenés à mon torse.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais ni combien de temps j'ai pu rester là à ravaler mon chagrin en silence… Des souvenirs plus nets me reviennent à partir d'une main que j'ai senti secouer doucement mon épaule…

**… :** Hé la, jeune homme, ça va ?

Je relevais doucement la tête et tentait de détailler la personne devant moi à travers mes larmes. C'était un homme qui ne devait même pas avoir la trentaine. Il avait des cheveux bruns et ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus grand que moi. Je pouvais lire un air d'incompréhension dans ses yeux chocolat.

**…** **:** Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… Viens, je vais t'offrir un café.

Dans un élan d'inconscience mais surtout de désespoir, je me levais et suivais cet homme. Je l'observais tout le long du trajet jusqu'au café le plus proche. Il dégageait une aura très puissante, j'étais à la fois intimidé et rassuré par sa présence.

**… :** Pas besoin de me fixer ainsi, je ne te ferais aucun mal…

Il me fit un grand sourire comme pour appuyer ses dires que je lui rendais timidement. Une partie de moi me disait de ne pas suivre cet homme mais une autre me faisait comprendre que je n'avais plus rien à perdre…

Une fois à table et nos cafés commandés, il commença à me questionner.

**… : **Alors, comment t'appelles tu ?

**Ruki :** Ruki … Et vous ?, osais je demandé

**… : **Appelle moi Hyde, dit il en souriant

**Ruki :** … c'est votre vrai nom ?

**Hyde :** Non, toujours en souriant

Je le regardais, sans comprendre son attitude.

**Hyde : **Tu m'as donné un surnom n'est ce pas ? Alors, j'ai fait pareil.

Son sourire allait finir par me rendre fou, comment deviner ses véritables intentions ?


End file.
